Olivia's Accident
by R Production
Summary: Drabbles. Les pensées de l'entourage d'Olivia concernant son accident. En ligne : Peter Bishop. A suivre : Olivia Dunham.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Drabbles - Olivia's accident

**Auteur :** R Production

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** Olivia

**Résumé** **:** Quelques Drabbles sur les réactions de l'entourage d'Olivia concernant son accident. Ce passe durant le 2x01.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Drabbles :**

- Amy Jessup

- Walter Bishop

- Peter Bishop

- Rachel & Ella

- Olivia Dunham


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi =(

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette idée de Drabbles m'est venue sur un coup de tête, après avoir visionné le 2x01. Si sa ne vous plait pas j'en suis désolée …

* * *

**Personnage : Amy Jessup**.

Il est 23h34 et je n'arrive pas à dormir, même après avoir pris un somnifère.

L'image du matin me reste dans la tête, tel un cauchemar que l'on voudrait oublier sans y parvenir. J'aimerais comprendre, analyser les sentiments qui se bousculent en moi, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Auparavant je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi invraisemblable.

Cet agent, cette femme, c'est littéralement fait expulser du 4x4 par le pare-brise, brisant un silence terriblement angoissant. Elle à roulée sur plusieurs mètre avant de nous faire face, les yeux grands ouverts. Son visage était bordé de plaies sanguinolente, et pourtant elle dégageait quelque chose de si fort, que je suis resté bouche bée. Durant quelques secondes, je me suis dit qu'elle était morte, ce qui m'a semblé le plus logique vu la force extrême du choc, mais pourtant sa poitrine c'est soulevé dans un spasme difficile, et tout à recommencer à bouger.

Cet homme et son père se sont instinctivement jeter à se côté. Le père à pris son pouls, et à murmurer une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Peter, c'est apparemment le nom du fils, à poser une main sur le sommet blond du crâne de l'agent et à chuchoté des paroles à son oreille. Il lui demandait de se réveiller, de lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle n'a rien fait pour le rassurer, pour nous rassurer. L'ambulance présente sur les lieux l'a transporté à l'hôpital, suivie par ses deux hommes.

La rumeur cours qu'elle est cliniquement morte. Je me sens mal pour elle, pour ses amis et sa famille. Parce que je ne sais pas comment annoncer à ces gens là qu'elle est morte a cause d'un accident, où elle n'était même pas présente. Comment leur dire que cette femme, Olivia Dunham, ne leur parlera plus jamais parce qu'elle à traversé le pare brise d'un voiture à l'arrêt ?

* * *

Un petit commentaire à faire ?

Dites-moi si je dois continuer ou non. Si je continu, le prochain personnage est Walter Bishop.

Merci =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce point de vue. Me plonger dans l'esprit de W.B n'a pas été facile, et je ne pense pas y être réellement parvenu, mais j'ai trouvé cela très intéressant !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, et patati et patata !

Un drabble un peu plus court. Point de vue de Walter Bishop face à l'accident d'Olivia.

* * *

**Walter Bishop**

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Est-ce moi qui ai fait tant de mal à l'agent Dunham ? Si je n'étais pas monté dans cette voiture, est-ce qu'elle serait encore consciente ?

Peter et moi sommes à l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles sur l'état de santé d'Olivia. Je suis devant cette machine qui distribue de la nourriture. Je lui ai demandé un sachet de ses chips parfumé au barbecue mais elle ne veut pas me les donner. Peut-être qu'un coup de pied arrangerait tout ça …

_« Walter ! »_

Je me tourne et vois le médecin avancer vers Peter. J'empoigne le sachet de chips et me dirige vers mon fils d'une démarche rapide, ce qui m'étonne moi-même. Le regard du médecin est fuyant. Il s'explique, employant des termes médicaux à faire peur. Je connais ces termes, je comprends ce qu'ils veulent dire mais je pense qu'il se trompe. J'en suis même convaincu. L'agent Dunham est une personne forte, d'exceptionnelle, elle ne peut pas être cliniquement morte, si ?! Ca n'est pas censé ce passer comme ça …

« Elle n'est pas morte Peter ! Non, elle n'est pas morte tu m'entends ? »

Qui essayais-je de convaincre ? Mon fils, qui semblait très attaché à l'agent Dunham, ou moi-même ? Je crois qu'en réalité c'est moi. Il faut dire que je me suis aussi attaché à l'agent Dunham. Une femme forte, sûre d'elle, qui n'hésite pas une seconde à tout tenter pour sauver les gens qu'elle aime et ses convictions. Une femme comme l'était ma défunte épouse …

* * *

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez =) Poussez le p'tit bouton vert ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur **: Voila la suite. Le point de Vue de Rachel à été assez facile, enfin moins dure que celui d'Ella. Au niveau du contenu ça allais mais c'était surtout le fait d'utiliser un langage simple, pas trop 'adulte'. Mais bref, passons à la lecture =)

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois rien est à moi et blablabla ...

* * *

**Rachel**

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé.

Je dis plutôt bien parce que personne n'avait encore retrouvé Olivia. D'après Peter elle avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais se matin en me réveillant, mon cœur était plus léger qu'à l'accoutumé. Ella m'avait sourit avec sincérité pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la disparition de ma sœur. Elle m'a parlé durant de longues heures, enfin minutes devrais-je dire, sur les rêves qui avaient bordés sa nuit, tout en mangeant le petit-déjeuner que je lui avais préparé. J'avais ensuite regardé mon compte bancaire, et constater que j'avais eu ma paie, ce qui me permettrait d'acheter un cadeau à Olivia parce que j'étais sûr que nous allions la retrouver.

J'avais ensuite emmené Ella à l'école et m'étais diriger vers le supermarché quand la sonnerie de mon portable avait retenti dans l'habitacle. J'avais décroché machinalement et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en reconnaissant la voix de Peter au bout du combiné.

_« Elle à eu un accident … Je … Elle est à l'hôpital. Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer … »_

Le téléphone tomba sur le bitume et se brisa dans un bruit sourd, coupant la communication, alors que mes jambes devinrent tremblantes et me lâchèrent. Je tombais sur le sol sans ménagement, les larmes brouillant ma vision.

_« Elle est dans le coma. »_

**Ella**

_- « Il faut que j'aille parler au docteur mon bébé, mais tu reste là d'accord ? »_

_- « C'est pour tante Olivia ? »_

Je vis maman baisser le regard, comme quand elle m'a dit que je ne verrais plus mon papa. Je sais que quelque chose de grave c'est passé. J'hoche de la tête doucement, et je la vois me sourire un peu avant de rejoindre le docteur. Son pied tape sur le sol, alors qu'elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fait souvent ça quand elle à peur. Elle le faisait quand elle parlait de papa …

Maman cria un peu, pleura, et je vis le docteur poser une main sur son épaule. Je me levais alors doucement, et rejoignis ma maman. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa jambe, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues.

_- « Maman ? »_

Maman se baissa, et pris mon visage dans ses mains.

_- « Tante Olivia à … il faut allez lui dire au revoir mon cœur. Tatie va allez rejoindre les anges. »

* * *

_

**Un petit commentaire ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le point de vue de Peter ! Tadaaaaaaaa !**

**xD

* * *

**

**Peter Bishop**

Rachel est brisée.

Sa sœur, sa grande sœur, celle qui l'aidait pour tout, qui la soutenait dans toutes ses démarches, se retrouvait allongée dans un lit, maintenue en vie par une batterie de machines sans aucune âme. Sa poitrine se soulèvent parce qu'une machine l'y aide, son cœur bat parce qu'une machine joue le rôle de pompe … Je ne suis pas du genre à croire que les miracles peuvent arrivés. Je suis un cartésien pur, mais là c'est différent. J'espère, j'en viens même à prier un quelconque Dieu pour qu'il aide Olivia et qu'il la sauve avant demain. Autant mon cœur espère, autant mon centre nerveux sait que c'en est fini.

Alors je vais lui dire un dernier au revoir. Dire au revoir à celle qui m'a fait retrouver un père, qui m'a fait retrouver une vie plutôt saine. A celle qui m'a sauvé.

Elle est là, dans cette chambre impersonnelle, dans ce lit impersonnel, dans cette chemise impersonnelle. Ses cheveux blonds forment une auréole dorée autour de sa tête. Elle ressemble à un ange. Mais un ange qui n'a plus rien de vivant. J'ai tant de chose à lui dire. J'aimerais lui dire que grâce à elle, j'ai renoué contact avec mon passé. Que grâce à elle, ma vie à trouver un sens. J'aimerais lui dire que même si elle n'est entré dans ma vie il n'y à que quelques mois, elle fait partie des rares personnes pour qui je me sacrifierais pour la sauver. Ce qui est étrange parce que cette femme, je ne sais rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle est incroyablement forte, et un peu folle, il faut l'avouer. J'aimerais la remercier, et lui dire pardon. La remercier pour tout ce qu'elle à fait, et lui demander pardon d'être resté, ce qui à contribuer à sa mort.

Doucement je m'approche d'elle. Mon cœur bat si fortement dans ma poitrine que s'en est douloureux. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque contraction, qu'à chaque pas que je fais il se brise peu à peu. Ma respiration est silencieuse mais saccadé. Je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement, comme si inconsciemment je me l'interdisais pour rester égal à Olivia. Mes jambes tremblent, elles me semblent si lourdes … Pour ne pas flancher, je m'assis sur le lit d'Olivia, et la contemple durant un court instant. Je veux parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Comme si tout ce que je voulais lui dire pourrait la retenir sur cette terre où nous y avons vu et vécu des choses atroces. Alors je prends la décision de me taire, et de la laisser s'en allez en paix.

_« Au revoir Olivia. »_

Mes lèvres prirent le chemin de ses lèvres, mais finissent pas prendre la direction de son front. J'aurais tant aimé l'embrasser une fois, juste pour ressentir ce que c'est que d'atteindre le paradis. Mais je ne le veux pas de cette manière, pas comme ça.

Son odeur naturelle, si douce et chaleureuse emplit mes narines, et je sens que je suis proche d'elle. Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre mon but, je vois les yeux d'Olivia s'ouvrirent, sa bouche faisant de même.

«_ Einai Kalytero Anthropo Apo Ton Patera Toy_. »

Suivit d'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang.

Elle est vivante.

* * *

**Une review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Et pour finir le point de vue de la principale concernée : Olivia Dunham ! J'aime pas trop la fin, je la trouve bancale ... L'explication est à la fin de la page, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, je ne touche rien etc ...

* * *

**Olivia Dunham**

La douleur était intense. Trop forte.

C'était comme ces acteurs de séries qui faisant semblant de souffrir le martyr. Sauf que moi c'était réel.

J'avais l'impression qu'un feu me brulait le corps entier avant qu'on ne l'éteigne brutalement, puis de me poignarder avec une lame rugueuse. Pire encore que les coups ou les nouvelles qui font basculer votre vie. A cet instant, je donnerais tout pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur. J'y donnerais même ma vie, si cela me permettais de ne plus souffrir. Et qui sait, peut-être que je retrouverais John ? Pourtant je sentais cette chaleur couler en moi, qui me maintenais en vie. Qu'elle était-ce que cette chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je '' _rejoindre les cieux et reposer en paix_ '' ?

Pas que je ne veuille à tout prix mourir, bien sur que non. Mais depuis quelques temps je ne voyais pas ce qui me retenait sur Terre. La seule personne qui, en dehors de ma famille, m'est vraiment aimé est morte à cause du travail. Ce travail qui m'a mise dans cet état … Ce travail qui fait souffrir des milliers de personnes. Qui me fais souffrir … Ce travail où je vois des horreurs que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. Comment l'humanité à tel pu prendre un tel tournant ? Que sont devenus les principes de solidarité et de fraternité ?

Non, je ne pense pas vouloir revenir à moi, même si je sais que cela fera souffrir mon entourage.

Charlie se sentira coupable à coup sûr. Il se dira que c'est sa faute, que s'il avait fait plus attention à moi, ou que s'il m'avait mis en garde plus souvent je ne serais pas dans cet état là … Charlie me manquera. C'est un super ami, et un super collègue … Les Bishop aussi me manqueront. Walter et ses divagations amusantes quoique parfois inquiétantes. Peter et son paternalisme exagéré. Peter et sa bienveillance. Peter et ses divagations héréditaires … Ils me manqueront à coups sûr. Peter se sentira coupable aussi, un point commun qu'il a avec Charlie. Mais à la différence de ce dernier, Peter sera en colère. J'en ai le pressentiment. Rachel et Ella me manqueront. Je crains plus pour elles que pour les autres. Rachel sombrera, comme à la mort de maman, et je ne pense pas qu'Ella soit apte à faire revenir sa mère. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer pour elles après ma mort. Mais après tout nous n'avons plus 15 ans, Rachel saura peut-être remonter la pente et survivra à tout ça. Et puis, je sais que Peter et Charlie seront là pour l'aider. J'en suis même sûr.

J'aimerais donc que cette douleur cesse. Que je puise connaître un dernier moment de sérénité avant de rejoindre ceux qui me sont chers. Juste une dernière fois ressentir la paix, la tranquillité de l'esprit …

Pourtant la douleur ne s'arrête pas. Elle devient même de plus en plus forte. J'ai l'impression de devoir serré ma mâchoire fortement pour ne pas crier. Ce que je ne fais pas car je ne sais plus comment faire. Je me sens glisser peu à peu, comme si mon corps chassait mon âme pour mourir en paix. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. La douleur atteint le seuil de tolérance, avant de descendre à son minimum.

La douleur à disparu.

Pourtant mon esprit s'échappe toujours de mon corps. J'aimerais crier et lui dire de revenir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me contente de subir lascivement cette épreuve, extérieur à toute volonté. Au moins je ne souffre plus, c'est déjà un point positif.

«_ Olivia …_ »

Je me retourne sur moi-même, à la recherche de la personne qui vient de me parler. Mais je ne la vois nulle part. Cette voix me dit quelque chose, elle semble être féminine. Elle n'appartient pas à Rachel ni à Ella. Ni à Nina Sharp. Ni à Astrid. Ni à ma mère. Il n'y a pas tellement de femme dans mon entourage. Comment puis-je connaître une voix sans que je ne sache à qui elle appartient ?

« _Olivia … Réveille toi …_ »

J'aimerais parler, et même crier. Mais je ne sais plus comment faire.

« _Tu es la seule à les sauver … A le sauver … _»

Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez vous dire par 'les sauver' ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez ! Je suis morte !

«_ Pas encore … Ne t'inquiète pas … Cela va être douloureux durant quelques instant mais ensuite tout redeviendra normal … Je te le promets … _»

Qu'est-ce qui va être douloureux ? Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi !

« _Einai Kalytero Anthropo Apo Ton Patera Toy. _»

La douleur. Un cri.

* * *

Pour l'explication : La personne qui lui parle, c'est la mère de Peter. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai inséré ce personnage dans l'histoire, qu'on ne voit même pas d'ailleurs ;) , mais je me suis dit que vu qu'Olivia sort une phrase que peu de personne connaissent, du moins je suppose que tout le monde ne parler pas grec, excepté la mère de Peter et Peter lui-même alors ça ferais quelque chose de bien ... Pis je trouve que la fin est mal agencé mais bon, fait est fait n'est-ce pas ?

**Une dernière review ?**


End file.
